


The Adventures of Harry, Jaden and Neville: The Chamber Of Secrets

by Firedreams28



Series: Reading The Adventures of Harry, Jaden and Neville [2]
Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Persona 5, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/M, Half-Siblings, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Second Year, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Portals, Protective Older Brothers, Protectiveness, Remus Lupin Lives, Shifter, Sirius Black Lives, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firedreams28/pseuds/Firedreams28
Summary: People read the book that contains the secrets of second year at Hogwarts
Relationships: Akagi Touma/Aoi Itsuki, Aoi Itsuki/Tsurugi Yashiro, Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Harry Potter/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Jim Crocodile Cook/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: Reading The Adventures of Harry, Jaden and Neville [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second book and I'll have another story up soon but I'm taking my time. Anyway hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5Ds, Persona 5, etc

**Chapter one: Zane and** **Atticus** , began Ron after picking up the second book and opening it to the first chapter and looks of realization came from Zane, Atticus, Jaden, Harry and Neville.

**Not for the first time did Atticus Rhodes and Zane Truesdale wonder about their friendship with Harry Potter-Kurusu, Neville Longbottom-Kurusu and Jaden Yuki-Aoi. The two of them had bumped into the younger boys about four weeks ago when a panicking Neville had been trying to find Harry and Jaden in Domino City after the two had disappeared. Atticus and Zane offered to help him find the two only to find that Harry and Jaden were in a middle of a duel while arguing with each other. The older boys met a exasperated Itsuki Aoi and his amused boyfriend Touma Akagi who didn't look surprised but assured Neville that he wasn't in trouble. A friendship ended up forming between Atticus, Zane, Neville, Harry and Jaden so the two older boys would join the younger ones in any sudden adventures though Zane and Neville claimed it was only so they could make sure neither Atticus, Harry or Jaden ended up dying.**

"You lost Neville and ended up dueling each other while arguing in the middle of a street?", said Crow pointing his finger at Harry and Jaden.

"Yes", said Neville while Harry and Jaden shrugged. "I am convinced that they love to fight".

**Akira Kurusu had just let Atticus and Zane inside then directed them to the kitchen where they could hear their friends talking inside.**

**"You are great a cooking so I don't understand why you are failing...cooking class", said Jaden catching sight of Zane and Atticus walking into the kitchen. Jaden was a skinny boy with dark brown eyes, dark brown hair and lighter brown on top.**

**"I blame our teacher and Malfoy", replied Harry not missing a beat. Harry while also skinny had messy, untamed, jet back hair and almond-shaped, bright green eyes.**

**Zane took in scene: Neville was sitting at the table reading a book on plants, Harry was stirring a pot and Jaden held a knife and a towel while the sink was full of bubbles. Something told him that the three had gotten in trouble.**

**"You really going to blame your stalker?", asked Neville rolling his eyes. Neville had blond hair, a round face and hazel eyes.**

**"Harry has a stalker?", spoke Atticus looking between his younger friends with a confused look on his face.**

"I am not a stalker and I don't stalk Harry", protested Draco but several Slytherin's snorted.

"I know of at least five or six years that you wouldn't leave Harry alone", pointed out Tracy. She got a glare when she tried to take Jesse's rabbit. 

**"Harry rejected Malfoy's friendship last year so Malfoy has been watching Harry and trying to cause trouble. Malfoy tends to have a habit of appearing wherever Harry is", explained Neville.**

**"At least you don't have to share a room with him and listen to him complain about Harry", snickered Jaden.**

**"Poor you", mocked Harry smirking and dodging when a towel was thrown at him.**

**Zane sometimes didn't understand his friends but learned not to question the relationship of the three brothers.**

"Good idea. Whenever people tried they ended up confused and with a headache", said Hermione with a smile. 

"Bill, Charlie, Ginny and a few others tried but even they ended up confused. Mum and dad ended up with more questions than answers", said Ron grinning as he spoke. He, Fred, George, Luna and the group never questioned it and even told Hermione to not question the relationship between their friends. 

**He and Atticus had been invited to over to spend the day before their friends went back to school in a few days which they accepted. From what he and Atticus knew was that Harry, Jaden and Neville would go to a boarding school for a while then come home, they sent letters by owls, they got adopted by Itsuki and Akira and the family was the most secretive that he and Atticus had ever met.**

**"He sounds like a drama queen", said Atticus taking a seat at the table.**

**"You have no idea", replied Jaden, Harry and Neville in sync.**

**"Are you sure you are not triplets?", asked Zane not surprised by them being in sync. Both he and Atticus were used to it by now.**

**"They are defiantly not triplets despite how they act", answered Itsuki walking in with Touma.**

**Zane and Atticus looked to see Itsuki and Akira watching everything all relaxed making Zane wonder when the three older males had arrived. The first couple of times Zane and Atticus would jump but now they had gotten used to it.**

**"So what did you do to get into trouble?", asked Atticus getting mocked hurt looks only he knew better.**

**"We got into a real argument resulting in a fight", admitted Neville when neither Harry or Jaden were going to say anything.**

**Zane was surprised because Harry, Neville and Jaden hardly got into real arguments or fights due to how close the three were which made Zane wonder what exactly caused the argument. From the look on Atticus's face even he was shocked.**

**"Right tomorrow we will be going to visit the Weasley's and get your school stuff with them so you three can go play with your friends", said Akira getting nods from his younger brothers before he began speaking quietly to Touma and Itsuki.**

**Zane watched Neville close the book, Jaden put the knife that he was still holding away and Harry left the pot. Itsuki began stirring and keeping a eye on the food so it wouldn't burn. Neville, Jaden and Harry left the kitchen followed by Zane and Atticus.**

"Then we got a visitor", said Jaden stretching his arms before twirling his wand.

"The clues were hard to figure out", muttered Harry just as Dobby appeared into the room while Ron handed the book over to Percy to read. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Persona 5, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5Ds

**A Strange Birthday,** said Percy

**Harry would be the first to admit that his birthday was strange despite how good it had been when Zane and Atticus had come over even though he didn't get any letters from his friends at Hogwarts but then the strangeness started when they went to a second zoo only this time in Surrey. Akira had treated them all to some ice creams before heading into the zoo and they all went in groups: Jaden, Harry, Neville and Yashiro in one group while Akira, Itsuki and Touma went into another group. Harry's group ended up at the snakes where they saw the largest snake.**

**"It looks like it could wrap itself around a car", murmured Jaden to Harry who nodded in agreement while Neville wandered over to the vipers and Yashiro stood nearby keeping an eye on the three.**

**"It doesn't look like it is interested though", said Harry stretching and closing his eyes when he felt his brother nudge him, making Harry open his green eyes to see that the snake had opened it's beady eyes and slowly, very slowly raised it's head until it's eyes were on level with Harry's.**

**_It winked_.**

"I didn't know snakes could wink", said Jim surprised.

"Neither did we", said Harry and Jaden at the same time.

**Harry looked to Jaden who had a surprised look but nodded for Harry to continue so he looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

"Of course, you would encourage him", muttered Draco shaking his head.

"Why are you surprised?", asked Fred to Draco.

"I shouldn't be", said Draco. 

**The snake jerked it's head towards two people who had been tapping on the glass earlier, then raised it's eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said plainly: _"I get that all the time"_. **

**"I know", Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying".**

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

**"Uh, this is my brother Jaden and our other brother is over looking at the viper's", introduced Harry as the snake looked at Jaden curiously who waved back at it before whispering in Harry's ear. "Jaden would like to know where do you come from?".**

"Jay!", laughed Jesse realizing he wasn't shocked as the students of past and present were. 

"I was curious", defended Jaden while smiling at Harry who nodded and smiled back. 

**The snake jabbed it's tail at a little sign next to the glass. The two brothers peered at it.**

**_Boa Constrictor, Brazil_.**

**"Was it nice there?"**

**The Boa Constrictor jabbed it's tail at the sign again and Harry read on: _This specimen was bred in the zoo_. "Oh, I see-so you've never seen Brazil?". **

**The Boa Constrictor shook it's head before Harry felt Jaden grab his arm.**

"You are talking to a snake about Brazil?", said Bill uneasily.

"It was actually a nice snake", replied Harry. 

**"Harry, we got to go before someone notices and we got to let the others know of your gift", said Jaden pulling his brother away as they both waved before joining up with Neville and Yashiro.**

**The four made their way to Akira, Itsuki and Touma before Jaden and Harry told the others including Neville and Yashiro what happened. Akira glanced at Itsuki who had a curious look on his face.**

**"We don't know where you got the ability to talk to snakes and while we are fine with it, we don't know how the wizardly world or other shifters will react so be careful", said Itsuki getting nods from Harry, Neville and Jaden.**

"Smart but sadly it was found out in the end thanks to Draco", said Blaise and heard a few people sigh. 

**Harry and his brothers Jaden, Neville, Itsuki and Akira were what other shifters called Wanderers. Wanderers were animal shifters who could time travel and could see links. They could see their own links along with others but Akira had pointed out that there was only a total of five Wanderers. He also knew that while shifters stopped aging in appearance at age 17 or 18, they could still be killed. Unfortunately, neither of their friends knew except Touma and Yashiro.**

**Harry along with Jaden and Neville went to Hogwarts a School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The three of them would be starting their second year though Harry was wary since last year he came face to face with Voldemort and escaped a second time. None of the shifter brothers truly understood the fear of the name.**

**"Do you want to do something else or go home?", asked Akira looking around at all the other people going in and out of the zoo.**

**"Can we please go to the park before going home?", asked Harry hopefully. He was excited when his older brothers agreed and lead them to the park.**

**Harry felt like his birthday had been good even if a bit strange after talking to that snake. So after a few hours of playing at the park, they all went home where Itsuki and Akira nudged Harry, Jaden and Neville to the younger brother's bedroom only to stop because there was already someone sitting on Harry's bed.**

"Can we ask who it is or do we have to wait?", asked Blaise poking Harry in the ribs.

"You don't have to wait long. It's the next chapter", spoke up Luna holding out her hand for Percy to hand over the book. 

"They were harmless...kind of", said Harry trailing off at his last words while the Weasley twins and Ron snorted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is curious I decided to add the zoo with the snake during this year since Harry doesn't live with the Dursley's so the zoo incident never happened due to Harry being adopted. 
> 
> Questions, feedback are most welcome. 
> 
> Take care everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Persona 5, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5Ds, etc

**Dobby's warning** , began Luna 

**Neville didn't know how either of them managed to shout, but it was a close thing. The strange creature on Harry's bed had large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls. Neville had a feeling that the strange, little creature was here for something. As Harry and the creature stared at each other Jaden and Neville went over to their beds.**

"So who was it?", asked Jim remembering meeting Dobby and Winky but he had a suspicion. 

"Who do you think?", replied Neville standing up and catching a ball of string thrown by Harry. He raised a eyebrow and in response the green eyes rolled while two other balls of strings were thrown up and down by Harry and Jaden. 

**As the creature and Harry stared at each other, the three younger brothers heard their two older brothers walk away though Neville swore he heard the words 'coffee', 'more crazy' and 'I need sleep'.**

**The creature slipped off the bed and bowed so low that the end of its thin nose touched the carpet. Neville, Harry and Jaden quickly noticed that it was wearing what looked like a old pillowcase, with rips for arm and leg holes.**

"Hermione...not...a...word", warned Harry as he gave a piece of string to Ron who gave him a bewildered look while Hermione twitched. Harry didn't explain but continued over to Ginny then Percy until every Weasley had a piece of string then he went over to Daphne who just accepted the string without saying a word.

**"Er-hello", said Harry nervously.**

**"Harry Potter!", said the creature, in a high pitched voice that had the three younger shifters flinching and was sure could be heard all the way down stairs. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir...Such a honor it is..."**

**"Th-thank you and it is Harry Potter-Kurusu", said Harry, edging along the wall until he was sitting next to Neville on Neville's bed. He wanted to ask, 'What are you?' but thought it would sound too rude, so instead he asked, "who are you?".**

**"Dobby, sir. Just Dobby. Dobby the house elf", said the creature.**

**Harry looked at Neville and Jaden only for Neville to nudge him and Jaden nod to the elf.**

**_"You speak to the elf",_ was silently spoken by Neville and Jaden.**

**_"I hate you"_ , said Harry silently to his brothers. Dobby appeared aware that a conversation had taken place between the three despite no words being spoken out loud. **

**"Oh-really?", said Harry shooting glares at his brothers. "Er-I don't want to sound rude or anything, but-this isn't really a great time for us to have a house-elf in our bedroom"**.

"I said it once and I'll say it again. Your silent conversations are creepy to see and to watch", spoke up Ron watching Harry, Jaden and Neville move away holding balls of strings.

"We know", said Neville. "If you think Fred and George or Harry, Jaden and myself are bad then you haven't seen Akira or Itsuki have a silent conversation".

"I can't believe that this is the same Dobby", said Atticus having met Dobby and Winky on accident.

**Neville was now staring up at ceiling with his eyes following a moth that kept hitting a light and Jaden was now on his back reading a book.**

**"Oh, yes, sir", said Dobby earnestly. "Dobby has come to tell you, sir...it is difficult, sir...Dobby wonders where to begin..."**

**"Sit down", said Harry politely, pointing at his bed.**

**To his horror and the shock of Neville and Jaden, the elf burst into tears-very noisy tears.**

**_"S-sit down!"_ , he whispered, _"Never...never...never..."_**

**Harry let out a yelp when he got a mental flick from Akira which was followed by yelps from Neville and Jaden when they got flicked as well. They got the message: _be quiet_.**

"Can you five do that?", asked Ryuji getting nods from the five shifters.

"Yes they can", said the Weasley twins at the same time making Aster give them a strange look.

"Personal experience?", he asked and got nods in return. 

**"I'm sorry", he whispered, "I didn't mean to offend you or anything".**

**"Offend Dobby", choked the elf. "Dobby has _never_ been asked to sit down by a wizard-like a _equal_ -" **

**Neville watched as Harry trying to say 'Shh' and look comforting at the same time, ushered Dobby back onto the bed, where the elf sat hic-coughing, looking like a very large and ugly doll. At last Dobby managed to control himself, and sat with his great eyes fixed on Harry in a expression of watery adoration.**

**"You can't have met many decent wizards", said Harry trying to cheer him up.**

"Harry! You almost made him insult his former masters", groaned Sirius.

"We literally had never seen a house elf before Dobby. We didn't know", pointed out Harry. 

**Dobby shook his head. Then without warning, he leapt up and started banging his head furiously on the window shouting, " _Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!_ ".**

**"Don't-what are you doing?", Harry hissed, springing up and pulling Dobby back onto the bed. Hedwig, Artemis and Iris had woken up and were now watching everything.**

**"Dobby had to punish himself, sir", said the elf, who had gone slightly cross eyed. "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir..."**

**"Your family?", asked Jaden tilting his head slightly as he stared at the elf.**

**"The wizard family Dobby serves, sir...Dobby is a house-elf-bound to serve one house and one family forever..."**

**"Do they know you are here?", asked Harry curiously.**

**Dobby shuddered.**

**"Oh no, sir, no...Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, sir. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this. If they ever knew, sir-"**

**"But won't they notice if you shut your ears in the oven door?"**

**"Dobby doubts it, sir. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something, sir. They lets Dobby get on with it, sir. Sometimes they reminds me to do extra punishments...:"**

"That is sick", said Ann with a mix of disgust and horror on her face. 

"Some wizarding families aren't nice to their house elves", explained Blaise glaring at Draco. "Most house elves don't like being freed". 

**"Can't you leave? Escape?"**

**"A house elf must be set free, sir. And the family will never set Dobby free...Dobby will the serve the family until he dies".**

**Harry, Jaden and Neville stared.**

**"Is there anything we can do to help you?"**

**Almost at once, Harry wished he hadn't spoken. Dobby dissolved again into wails of gratitude. He shot anxious looks to his brothers who were either staring at a wall or at the ceiling.**

**"Harry Potter-Kurusu asks if he can help Dobby...Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir, but of your goodness, Dobby never knew..."**

**Harry hearing a snort turned to look back at his brothers but he didn't know who had almost laughed because they were either staring at a wall or the ceiling. Reaching through the link he mentally slapped both of them on their left arms. Harry was feeling distinctly hot in the face as he said, "whatever you heard about my greatness is a load of rubbish. I'm not even top of the year, that's Hermione".**

"Stop selling yourself short. You almost beat Hermione a couple of times", said Daphne.

**"Harry Potter-Kurusu is humble and modest", said Dobby reverently, his orb-like eyes aglow. "Harry Potter-Kurusu speaks not of triumph over He Who Must Not Be Named".**

**"Voldemort?", said Harry.**

**Dobby clapped his hands over his bat ears and moaned, "Ah, speak not the name, sir! Speak not the name!"**

**"Sorry", said Harry quickly. "I know lots of people don't like it".**

**Dobby leaned towards Harry, his eyes wide as lamps.**

**"Dobby heard tell", he said hoarsely, "that Harry Potter-Kurusu met the Dark Lord for a second time, just a few weeks ago...that Harry Potter-Kurusu escaped _yet again_ ".**

**"Uh I had help from Neville, Ron, Hermione and Jaden", said Harry getting dismissed waves from Jaden and Neville. He even saw the scar on his brother's hand.**

**"Ah, sir", he gasped, dabbing his face with a corner of the grubby pillowcase he was wearing. "Harry Potter-Kurusu is valiant and bold! He has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter-Kurusu, to warn him, even if he _does_ have to shut his ears in a oven door later... _Harry Potter-Kurusu must not go back to Hogwarts._ "**

**There was silence as the three boys in the room replayed the words in their mind while they stared at Dobby.**

"We were mainly in shock", said Jaden now giving Seto a piece of string. 

No one seemed to figure out what Harry, Neville and Jaden were doing with the strings that seemed to be endless as they passed strings to nearly everyone making some strings cross from above and below. Some people were even holding multiple pieces of strings. Even Luna was holding several pieces while reading the book.

**"W-what?", Harry stammered. "But I've got to go back-term starts on September the first".**

**"No, no, no", squeaked Dobby, shaking his head so heard his ears flapped. "Harry Potter-Kurusu must stay where he is safe. He is too great, too good, to lose. If Harry Potter-Kurusu goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger".**

**"Why?", asked Harry in surprise.**

**"There is a plot, Harry Potter-Kurusu. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year", whispered Dobby, suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, sir. Harry Potter-Kurusu must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir!"**

**"What terrible things?", said Harry at once. "Who's plotting them?"**

**Dobby made a funny choking noise and then banged his head madly against the wall only for Jaden to run over and pulled the elf away from the wall.**

**"All right!", cried Harry after his brother pulled the elf away from the wall. "You can't say, I understand. But why are you warning me?" A sudden, unpleasant thought struck him. "Hang on-this hasn't got anything to do with You-Know-Who, has it? You can shake or nod", he added hastily.**

"Good. Give him options that don't include him hurting himself", praised Sirius. 

**Slowly, Dobby shook his head.**

**"Not-not _He Who Must Not Be Named_ , sir".**

**But Dobby's eyes were wide and he seemed to be trying to give Harry a hint. Harry, Neville and Jaden, however, were completely lost at sea.**

**"He hasn't got a brother, has he?"**

"I hope not. One of him was hard enough to deal with", said Harry as he stepped over some of the strings. 

"What are you three doing?", asked Aster confused and taking in the maze of strings. He got no answer.

**Dobby shook his head, his eyes wider than ever.**

**"Well then, I can't think who else would have a chance of making horrible things happen at Hogwarts", said Harry. "I mean, there's Dumbledore, for one thing-you know who Dumbledore is, don't you?"**

**Dobby bowed his head.**

**"Albus Dumbledore id the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever had. Dobby knows it, sir. Dobby has heard Dumbledore's powers rival those of He Who Must Not Be Named at the height of his strength. But, sir", Dobby's voice dropped to a urgent whisper, "there are powers Dumbledore doesn't...powers no decent wizard..."**

**And before Harry or Jaden could stop him, Dobby bounded off the bed, seized Harry's desk lamp and starting beating himself around the head with ear splitting yelps. Neville pulled the lamp away from Dobby and asked for help from Itsuki through the link. He was surprised to find his oldest brother was still up while Akira had gone to bed.**

**"I've got to go to Hogwarts. We got to go to Hogwarts. It's the only place where we have friends who know magic like us", said Harry.**

**"Friends who do not even write to Harry Potter-Kurusu?", said Dobby slyly. Three pairs of eyes landed on the elf at those words.**

**"How do you know our friends haven't been writing to me?", asked Harry frowning while Jaden's eyes narrowed.**

"He didn't", said Charlie hopefully.

**Dobby shuffled his feet.**

**"Harry Potter-Kurusu mustn't be angry with Dobby-Dobby did it for the best..."**

**"Have you been stopping Harry's letters?", spoke Jaden calmly.  
**

**"Dobby has them here, sir", said the elf. Stepping nimbly out of the reach of Neville, Harry and Jaden, he pulled a thick wad of envelopes from inside the pillowcase he was wearing.**

"He did", smirked Zane folding his arms.

**Dobby blinked anxiously up at Harry.**

**"Harry Potter-Kurusu mustn't be angry...Dobby hoped...if Harry Potter-Kurusu thought his friends had forgotten him...Harry Potter-Kurusu might not want to go back to school..."**

**Harry wasn't listening. He made a grab for the letters, but Dobby jumped out of reach only Dobby suddenly found himself on his back, on the floor facing a rather large feline with eyes that appeared to be glowing. Dobby dropped the letters and disappeared just as Harry grabbed the letters.**

"Big brother to the rescue!", said Harry then after seeing the scared looks quickly added, "He wasn't going to hurt Dobby. Itsuki just wanted to scare Dobby. The claws weren't even out!"

"He was tired, we were tired, Neville asked for help and all our big brother did was scare poor Dobby", explained Jaden. He nodded for Luna to continue. 

**"Thank you Itsuki", said the younger brothers just as the mountain lion Itsuki became human Itsuki who stretched and gave them a disapproving look.**

**"Go to bed, you three. We got to visit the Weasley's, do your shopping for school and do some training", said Itsuki walking out of the room while Harry, Jaden and Neville went into their beds. The three of them fell asleep.**

Luna passed the book over to McGonagall so the headmistress of Hogwarts could read


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5Ds, Yugioh, Persona 5, Harry Potter, etc
> 
> Enjoy!

**The Burrow** , read Professor McGonagall

**Harry felt himself being shaken awake by a hand on his shoulder and straight away, his green eyes met Akira's grey eyes before the second oldest shook Neville and Jaden awake though Harry watched through half asleep eyes as Akira got annoyed at Jaden somehow sleeping in and proceeded to shove the brunette off the bed. Harry smiled when Jaden threw a pillow at their older brother who just caught it. Yep. Harry found it funny that Jaden was not a morning person.**

"Understatement", muttered Theo remembering how it was hard to wake his friend when they were at school.

"Not everyone is a early bird", replied Jaden.

"At least I didn't miss breakfast", shot back Theo to Jaden.

**"Time to get up. We are going to visit the Weasley's today and Itsuki has your letters", said Akira before walking out of the bedroom.**

**"Come on Harry. You get to see your twins", said Jaden ducking a thrown pillow which was quickly followed by a pencil and a book but Jaden had quickly bolted out of the room leaving Harry and Neville alone.**

**"He is a menace", muttered Harry picking up his thrown pillow but the words had been said with affection. "What do you think the Burrow would be like?".**

"I am hurt", mocked Jaden putting a hand on his chest.

"Sure you are", Harry said playfully. 

**"Crowded and maybe louder?", suggested Neville straightening his bed before sitting on it and watching Harry fix the other two beds. "There are more of them than us including Ginny who will be starting this year".**

"There were a lot of Weasley's in school after that year", shuddered Malfoy getting a snicker from Ginny.

"I am almost afraid to ask. How many were in school that year?", asked Ryuji warily.

"There was Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny", replied Neville counting his fingers as he listed off the names.

"We don't know how the school survived the pranks from the Weasley twins along with Harry and Jaden", said Professor Sprout. 

**Neville and Harry walked out of their room and made their way down the stairs until they entered the kitchen. Their suitcases were leaning against the kitchen bench ready to be packed. The five had breakfast before getting ready to leave.**

**"Harry I want you open a portal at the Burrow by yourself without any of us helping. It's time for the three of you to create, close and control portal if you plan on travelling to the past or future or other places in general", explained Itsuki. "The portal has to close to the Burrow but not too close that it will be seen. Relax, stay calm and focus".**

**"Focus on your twins and Ron", said Akira watching Harry struggle.**

**Soon a red and gold portal opened, flickered a bit but it stayed so Jaden, Neville, Itsuki, Akira and finally Harry went through where Akira helped the Gryffindor close it before Harry shook his head. He took a drink from a bottle of water offered by Neville.**

**"It is easier with someone helping", said Harry standing up straight. "Does it get easier?"**

**"With more practice", assured Itsuki.**

"By the time we were seventeen we got control", explained Harry to his friends and his brothers friends.

**The five of them made their way on the path until they came to a house. It looked like it had once been a large stone pigsty but extra rooms have been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it was held up by magic (which, Harry reminded himself, it probably was). Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof. A lop sided sign in the ground near the entrance read The Burrow. Round the front door lay a jumble of wellington boots and a very rusty cauldron. Several fat brown chickens were pecking their way around the yard.**

**"Not what we were expecting", said Jaden as the five of them made their way to the front door and he knocked.**

**"It is different", agreed Neville nudging a chicken away with his foot.**

"What were you expecting?", asked Chazz curiously.

"A normal looking house", said Harry bluntly to him.

**The door opened to reveal a short, plump, kind-faced woman wearing a flowered apron with a wand sticking out of a pocket. She had fiery, red hair and warm brown eyes.**

**"Hello Mrs. Weasley. Are we late?", greeted Jaden with a smile as Mrs. Weasley let the five shifters in.**

**"No you are just on time", said Mrs. Weasley shaking her head.**

**Jaden noticed that the kitchen was small and rather cramped. There was a scrubbed wooden table and chairs in the middle. The clock one one of the walls had only one hand and no numbers at all. Written around the edge were thinks like 'Time For Tea', 'Time to feed the chickens' and 'you're late'. Books were stacked three deep on the mantlepiece, books with titles like _Charm Your Own Cheese, Enchantment in Baking_ and _One Minute Feasts-It's Magic!_ And the radio next to the sink appeared to have just announced that coming up was "Witching Hour, with the popular singing sorceress, Celestina Warbeck".**

"I don't cook from the books. None of us do and we never have", said Harry after seeing the looks Jack and Crow shot at Jaden. 

**Mrs. Weasley directed the younger shifters to outside where Fred, George and Ron were de-gnoming the garden. The garden was large, full of weeds and there were gnarled trees all around the walls, plants neither of the younger brothers had seen spilling from every flowerbed and a big green pond full of frogs.**

**"Fred! George! Ron!", called Harry making the three red-heads stop and walk over to them. The three of them were holding something small and leathery-looking, with large, knobbly, bald head exactly like a potato.**

**"What is that?", gaped Jaden staring at the thing fascinated.**

**"This is a gnome", said Ron grimly.**

**"Gerroff me! Gerroff me!", squealed the gnome.** **It looked nothing like the muggle gnomes which often resembled Father Christmas with fishing rods.**

**"This is what you have to do". He raised the gnome above his head ("Gerroff me!") and started to swing it in great circles like a lasso. Seeing the shocked look on the faces of Harry, Neville and Jaden made Ron quickly add, "It doesn't hurt them-you've just got to make them really dizzy so they can't find their way back to the gnomeholes".**

**He let go of the gnomes ankles: It flew twenty feet into the air and landed with a thud in the field over the hedge.**

**"Pitiful", said Fred. "I bet I can get mine beyond the stump".**

**The air was soon thick with flying gnomes as the younger shifters watched. Harry had a go and sent one fifty feet away.**

**"See, they're not too bright", said George, seizing five or six gnomes at one. "The minute they know the de-gnoming is going on they storm up to have a look. You'd think they'd have learned by now to stay put".**

**Soon, the crowd of gnomes in the field started walking away in a straggling line, their little shoulders hunched.**

**"They'll be back", said Ron, as they watched the gnomes disappear into the hedge on the other side of the field. "They love it here...Dad's too soft with them, he think's they're funny..."**

**"They are a bit funny", said Neville with a smile.**

**"What do you know about house elves?", asked Jaden getting confused looks from the Weasley brothers.**

"We weren't expecting a question like that", said Fred defensively. 

**Harry, Jaden and Neville told them about Dobby, the stolen letters and the warning he's given Harry. There was a long shocked silence when they had finished.**

**"Very Fishy", said Fred finally.**

**"Defiantly dodgy", agreed George. "So, he wouldn't even tell you who's supposed to be plotting all this stuff?"**

**"It looked like he couldn't. Every time he got close to letting something slip, he'd started banging his head against the wall", said Neville.**

**The three younger shifters saw Fred and George look at each other.**

**"What, you think he was lying to us?", asked Jaden.**

**"Well", said Fred, "put it this way-house elves have got powerful magic of their own, but they can't usually use it without their master's permission. I reckon Dobby was sent to stop you coming back to Hogwarts. Someone's idea of a joke. Can you think of anyone at school with a grudge against you?".**

**"Yes", said Harry and Ron together, instantly.**

**"You mean your stalker?", asked Jaden sharing a look with Neville.**

**"Draco Malfoy", Harry explained. "He hates me".**

**"Draco Malfoy", said George looking at Harry with a curious expression. "Not Lucius Malfoy's son?"**

"You know any other Draco Malfoy?", asked Jaden. "unless there is a Draco Malfoy clone somewhere".

"I hope not", said Draco. "And I'm not a stalker!"

"Keep telling yourself that", said Blaise patting Draco's shoulder. 

**"Must be, it's not a very common name, is it?", said Harry. "Why?"**

**"I've heard Dad talking about him", said George. "He was a big supporter of you-know-who'.**

**"And when You-Know-Who disappeared", said Fred, "Lucius Malfoy came back saying he never meant any of it. Load of dung-Dad reckons he was right in You-Know-Who's circle".**

"It was true", said Harry, Neville and Jaden.

"How do you know?", asked Zane.

"Fourth year", said Harry.

"Fifth Year", spoke Neville and Jaden.

**"I don't know whether the Malfoy's own a house-elf", said Harry. In fact Harry had heard rumors about Malfoy's family before and they didn't surprise him at all.**

**"Well whoever owns him will be a old wizarding family and they'll be rich", said Fred leading the way back to the house.**

**"Yeah, Mum's always wishing we had a house elf to do the ironing", said George. "But all we got is a lousy ghoul in the attic and gnomes all over the garden. House-Elves come with big old manors and castles and places like that, you wouldn't catch one in our house..."**

**Harry and his brothers were silent. Judging by the fact that Draco Malfoy usually had the best of everything, his family was rolling in wizard gold; he could see Malfoy strutting around a large manor house. Sending the family** **servant to stop Harry going back to Hogwarts also sounded exactly like the sort of thing Malfoy would do. Had they been stupid to take Dobby seriously.**

**They made it back into the house where Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Jaden and Neville saw Itsuki talking to Mrs. Weasley and Akira was talking to Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley was a thin man, going bald but the little hair he had was as red as any of his children's and he had blue eyes. He wore long green robes which were dusty and travel-worn and he also had glasses.**

**At that same moment, there was a diversion in form of a small, red-headed figure in a long nightdress, who appeared in the kitchen, gave a squeal, and ran out again. Harry and his brothers took a guess that the figure had been Ginny Weasley.**

Ginny blushed at the reminder of how she used to be but Harry waved a hand telling her that it was fine and that it was in the past, McGonagall past the book to Seto who had a displeased look when he saw the chapter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is coming up where I am so I'll either post a one shot or post a new chapter on one of my other stories. It will just be me and my cat again but it will be peaceful.
> 
> So If I end up not posting anything I want to wish a Merry Christmas to everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5Ds, Harry Potter, Persona 5, etc
> 
> Enjoy! :)

**At Flourish and Blotts,** read Seto his voice telling his displeasure despite appearing calm and bored. Touma and Ryuji watched with interest as Itsuki, Akira, Jaden Neville, Ron and Harry tried to find places to hide. It was unlucky for them that Seto got the book. 

**Life at the Burrow was a different but you would get different answers depending on who you asked. The Weasley's house burst with the strange and unexpected. Harry got shocked when he looked into the mirror over the kitchen mantelpiece and it shout, " _Tuck your shirt in, scruffy!_ " which had Neville laughing and even Akira looked like he had been trying not to laugh, the ghoul in the attic howled and dropped pipes whenever he felt things were getting too quiet and small explosions from Fred and George's room was considered normal. Mr. Weasley liked to ask the five brothers questions about life with muggles, asking them to explain how things like plugs and postal service worked. " _Fascinating_!" he would say, as Harry and Neville talked him through using a telephone. " _Ingenious_ , really, how many ways Muggles have found of getting along without magic".**

"Talking mirrors, ghouls, talking pictures that can move, stairs that move on their own", listed off Aster.

"Armor that can move, Trolls, unicorns, house-elves, goblins", added Fred unhelpfully. 

**A week later as Akira was training Jaden, Harry and Neville in learning to fight under the watchful eye of Itsuki, the letters from Hogwarts for the Weasley's arrived. The brothers finished training, got ready and made their way to the Weasley's where they were let into the kitchen. The five of them arrived to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny already sitting at the kitchen table. The moment she saw Harry, Ginny accidentally knocked her porridge bowl to the floor with aloud clatter. Ginny seemed very prone to knocking things over whenever Harry entered a room.**

"It was just a crush. She doesn't have a crush on Harry anymore", said Jaden as both Harry and Ginny blushed a bright red. 

"Harry's partners won't share anyway", said Ginny dodging a thrown pillow. At this rate a pillow/food fight would break out. 

"Damn right we aren't sharing", said Blaise. 

**She dived under the table to retrieve the bowl and emerged with her face glowing like the setting sun. Pretending he hadn't noticed this, Harry sat down and took the toast Mrs. Weasley offered him. At that moment Itsuki gave the Hogwarts letters to his younger brothers while the Weasley children got handed their letters.**

**For a few minutes there was silence as they all read their letters. Jaden then saw the list of new books needed for Hogwarts and raised a eyebrow:**

_**Second-year students will require:** _

_**The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk** _

_**Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart** _

_**Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart** _

_**Holiday with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart** _

_**Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart** _

_**Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart** _

_**Wandering with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart** _

_**Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart** _

"How bad was he?", asked Ann uneasily while Sirius and Remus looked furious and horrified.

"More than a ten", answered Neville warily while eyeing Seto.

"Is he alive?", came the one question from Seto but no one answered it or refused to look in his direction.

**Fred, who had finished his own list, peered over at Harry's.**

**"You've been told to get Lockhart's books, too!", he said. "The new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher must be a fan-bet it's a witch".**

**At this point, Fred caught his mother's eye and quickly busied himself with the marmalade.**

**"That lot won't come cheap", said George, with a quick look at his parents. "Lockhart's books are really expensive".**

**"Well, we'll manage", said Mrs. Weasley, but she looked worried. "I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things second-hand".**

**"Oh, are you starting at Hogwart's this year?", Harry asked Ginny.**

**Ginny nodded, blushing to the roots of her flaming hair and almost put her elbow in the butter dish but Itsuki pulled the butter dish away just in time. Fortunately no one saw this except Harry, Jaden, Neville, Akira and Itsuki because just then Ron's older brother Percy walked in. He was already dressed, his Hogwart's prefect badge pinned to his knitted tank top.**

**"Morning, all", said Percy briskly. "Lovely day".**

**He sat down in the only remaining chair but leapt up again almost immediately, pulling from underneath him a molting grey feather duster-at least, that was what Harry thought at first until he realized that the feather duster was breathing.**

**"Is that a owl?", asked Jaden gaping just as Ron said, "Errol!".**

**"Yep", muttered Neville to Jaden quietly.**

**The poor owl was taken from Percy and a letter was extracted from under it's wing. Ron carried Errol to a perch just inside the back door and tried to stand him on it only flopped straight off so Jaden, Neville, Harry, Itsuki and Akira watched as the owl was laid on the draining board instead.**

**"Hermione is going to London on Wednesday to buy her books", Jaden told everyone after reading the letter over Ron's shoulder.**

**"Well, that fits in nicely, we can go and get all your things then, too", said Mrs. Weasley, starting to clear the table. "What're you all up to today?"**

"Quidditch?", asked Blaise and Draco smirked.

"Quidditch", agreed Ron, Harry, Fred, George and Jaden.

"I thought you don't like Quidditch?", asked Susan to Jaden.

"I prefer my feet on the ground but I will join in just for fun. Just not the crazy matches like when we were in school", explained Jaden. "I leave that to Harry and Draco".

**Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Neville, Itsuki, Akira and Jaden were planning to go up the hill to a small paddock the Weasley's owned. It was surrounded by trees that blocked it from view of the village below, meaning they could practice Quidditch there, as long as they didn't fly to high, which would have been hard to explain if they had escaped and flown away from the village, instead they threw apples for each other to catch while Neville explained the rules to Akira and Itsuki. The five younger wizards took turns to ride Harry's Nimbus Two Thousand, which was easily the best broom, Ron's old Shooting Star was often outstripped by passing butterflies.**

**Five minutes later they were marching up the hill, broomsticks over their shoulders. They had asked Percy if he wanted to join them, but he had said he was busy. Neville had pointed out that Percy was often shut in his room except for meal times.**

**"Wish I knew what he was up to", said Fred, frowning. "He's not himself. His exam results came the day before you all did, twelve O.W.L.s and he hardly gloated at all".**

**"Ordinary Wizarding Levels", George explained, seeing the brothers puzzled looks. "Bill got twelve, too. If we're not careful, we'll have another Head Boy in the family. I don't think I could stand the shame".**

"Being Head Boy is not bad. James was Head Boy", pointed out Remus while Fred and George apologized under the glowers from Bill, Sirius and Remus. 

"Can someone explain to those that don't have magic what Head Boy and Ordinary Wizarding Levels are?", spoke up Crow.

"An Ordinary Wizarding Level is subject-specific test taken during fifth year, administrated by the Wizarding Examinations Authority. The score made by a student on a particular O.W.L. determines whether or not he or she will be allowed to continue taking that subject in their school years, and whether they might be successful in obtaining a particular job", explained Hermione who seemed to know everything.

"Head Boy?", continued Jesse getting groans.

"A Head Boy and a Head Girl are a pair of seventh year students who has authority over Prefects and students. They get chosen at the beginning of the year", explained Jaden. "Bill was a Head Boy in his year and James Potter was a Head Boy in his year when he went to school".

**Bill was the oldest Weasley brother. He and the next brother, Charlie, had already left Hogwarts. While the brothers never met Bill or Charlie, the five of them knew that Charlie was in Romania studying dragons, and Bill was in Egypt, working for the wizard's bank, Gringotts.**

**"Dunno how mum and dad are going to afford all our school stuff this year", said George after a while. "Five sets of Lockhart books! And Ginny needs robes and a wand ad everything..."**

**"You can always take our books", suggested Jaden to Fred and George.**

**It was well known by everyone at Hogwarts that Harry, Neville and Jaden would always avoid Defense Against Dark Arts and History Of Magic even avoiding patrolling teachers or suddenly having excuses that happened to get them either out of class or out of trouble. Most of the time if the teachers caught them it would result in them losing the brother's but somehow the three of them still managed to pass Defense and History.**

**"We might just take you up on your offer", said Fred amused. Harry guessed that he was thinking of all the current excuses that had been used.**

"I'm still convinced that the three of them wanted to get caught", muttered Draco quietly but a cough from Theo told him that his words had been heard.

"How do you skip class and escape the teachers?", asked Makoto with a disapproval tone.

"It is a gift they have", said George while almost all the teachers groaned or glared at the three except for Flitwick who chuckled and Sprout who just smiled. 

A **fter deciding to sleep over while their older brothers went home, Mrs. Weasley woke them all on Wednesday. After a quick half a dozen bacon sandwiches each, they pulled on their coats and Mrs. Weasley took a flowerpot off the mantlepiece and peered inside.**

**"We're running low, Arthur", she sighed. "We'll have to buy some more today...ah well, guests first! Which one of you would like to go first?"**

**And she offered the three of them the flowerpot. Harry, Neville and Jaden exchanged confused looks.**

**"What are we supposed to do?", asked Jaden.**

**"They have never travelled by Floo powder", said Ron suddenly. "Sorry, I forgot".**

**"Never?", said Mr. Weasley. "But how did you get to Diagon Alley to buy your school things last year?"**

**"We went on the Underground-", started Neville but was interrupted.**

**"Really?', asked Mr. Weasley eagerly. "Were there _escapators?_ How exactly-"**

**"Not _now_ , Arthur", said Mrs. Weasley. "Floo powder's a lot quicker, but goodness me, If you've never used it before-"**

**"They'll be alright, mum", said Fred. "Harry, Jaden and Neville watch us first".**

**He took a pinch of glittering powder out of the flowerpot, stepped up to the fire and threw the powder in the flames. With a roar, the fire turned emerald green and rose higher than Fred, who stepped right into it, shouted, "Diagon Alley" and vanished.**

"What?", gaped Syrus.

"It is one of the ways, witches and wizards can travel. We try to avoid using it", Neville explained. "Why do you think Jaden and Harry either shift, portal or walk everywhere?".

**"You must speak clearly, you three", said Mrs. Weasley, as George dipped his hand into the flowerpot. "And mind you get out at the right gate..."**

**"The right what?", asked Jaden confused, as the fire roared and whipped George out of sight too.**

**"Well there are an awful lot of wizard fires to choose from, you know, but as long as you spoken clearly-"**

**"They'll be fine, Molly, don't fuss", said Mr. Weasley helping himself to Floo powder too.**

**"But dear, if they got lost, how would we explain it to their older brothers?"**

**"They'll be annoyed, confused and amused but not angry. Itsuki and Akira would just track us down no matter where we end up", Harry reassured her.**

**"I'll go before Harry and Neville", said Jaden getting nervous but grateful looks from Harry and Neville.**

**"Well...all right...you go after Arthur", said Mrs. Weasley. "Now when you get into the fire, say where you're going-"**

**"And keep your elbows tucked in", Ron advised.**

**"And your eyes shut", said Mrs. Weasley. "The soot-"**

**"Don't fidget", said Ron. "Or you might well fall out of the wrong fireplace-"**

**"But don't panic and get out too early, wait until you see Fred and George".**

"Between the two of you it is a wonder he didn't end up somewhere further away! The two of you probably overwhelmed him", said Malik sighing. 

"Sorry", said Ron to Harry and Neville. He didn't realized that both he and his mother had overwhelmed his friend despite trying to help.

**Fighting back a panic after Jaden was swallowed by the flames, and trying to bear all this in mind, Harry took a pinch of Floo powder and walked to the edge of the fire. He took a deep breath, scattered like powder into the flames and stepped forward; the fire felt like a warm breeze; he opened his mouth and immediately swallowed a lot of hot ash.**

**"D-Diagon Alley", he coughed.**

**Harry ended up falling, face forward, onto cold stone. Dizzy and bruised, covered in soot, he got to his feet only to suddenly fall back onto the floor when something landed on him. There was a groan which told Harry that Neville had landed on him.**

**"Get off me Nev", said Harry and his brother quickly got off him.**

**"Sorry Harry. Where are we?", said Neville helping Harry to his feet.**

**"I am not sure. A type of wizard's shop", replied Harry.**

**Looking around, Harry and Neville noticed that the items in the shop looked nothing likely to be on a Hogwart's school list. A glass case nearby held a withered hand on a cushion, a blood-stained pack of cards and a staring glass eye. Evil-looking masks leered down from the walls, an assortment of human bones lay upon the counter and rusty, spiked instruments hung from the ceiling. Even worse, the dark, narrow street Harry could see through the dusty shop window was defiantly not Diagon Alley.**

**"Harry!", hissed Neville pulling him into a large black cabinet to their left and shot inside. Neville closed the doors leaving a small crack to peer through. Seconds later, a bell clanged and two people entered the shop. One of them was Malfoy.**

**The man who followed could only be his father. He had the same pale, pointed face and identical cold grey eyes. Mr. Malfoy crossed the shop, looking lazily at the items on display and rang a bell on the counter before turning to his son and saying, "touch nothing Draco".**

**_"Itsuki! Akira! help! Me and Nev are stuck in a cabinet in a unknown shop. Not in Diagon Alley!"_ , shouted Harry mentally. He was keeping a eye on Malfoy. **

"We heard you and were on the way", Akira reassured Harry and Neville. 

"How did you get to the shop?", asked Harry relieved that his older brothers had heard him.

"We asked around and got directions", said Itsuki.

Harry imagined the two of them going around asking every witch and wizard about every shop and alley. It amused him to think of how confused the witches and wizards had been.

**Malfoy, who had reached for the glass eye, said, "I thought you were going to buy me a present".**

**"I said I would buy you a racing broom", said his father, drumming his fingers on the counter.**

**"What's the good of that If I'm not on the house team", said Malfoy, looking sulky and bad tempered. "Harry Potter-Kurusu got a Nimbus Two Thousand last year. Special permission from Dumbledore so he could play for Gryffindor. He's not even that good, it's because he's _famous_...famous for having a stupid _scar_ on his forehead..."**

**Harry rolled his eyes at Malfoy's words as Malfoy bent down to examine a shelf full of skulls.**

**"...everyone thinks he's so smart, wonderful Potter-Kurusu with his scar and his broomstick-"**

**"You have told me this at least a dozen times already", said Mr. Malfoy with a quelling look at his son, "and I would remind you that it is not-prudent-to appear less than fond of Harry Potter, not when most of our kind regard him as the hero who made the Dark Lord disappear-ah, Mr. Borgin".**

"Now I understand what Jay meant by you being all Draco talked about", said Atticus. "It sounds like you have a crush on Harry!".

"I did not!", protested Draco but got the feeling that no one believed him.

**The door bell clanged and a stooping man appeared behind the counter, smoothing his greasy hair back from his face though neither Harry or Neville could see the person who had entered the shop.**

**"Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again", said Mr. Borgin in a voice as oily as his hair. "Delighted-and young Master Malfoy, too-charmed. How may I be of assistance?** **I must show you, just in today, and very reasonably priced-"**

**"I'm not buying today, Mr. Borgin, but selling", said Mr. Malfoy.**

**"Selling?". The smile faded slightly from Mr. Borgin's face.**

**"You have heard, of course, that the Ministry is conducting more raids", said Mr. Malfoy, taking a roll of parchment from inside his pocket and unravelling it for Mr. Borgin to read. "I have a few-ah-items at home that might embarrass me, if the Ministry were to call..."**

**Mr. Borgin fixed a pince-nez to his nose and looked down the list.**

**"The Ministry wouldn't presume to trouble you, sir, surely?"**

**Mr. Malfoy's lip curled.**

**"I have not been visited yet. The name Malfoy still commands a certain respect, yet the Ministry grows ever more meddlesome. There are rumors about a new Muggle Protection Act-no doubt that flea-bitten, Muggle-loving fool Arthur Weasley is behind it-**

**Harry and Neville both felt a hot surge of anger.**

**-and as you can see, certain of these poisons might make it appear-**

**"I understand, sir, of course", said Mr. Borgin. "Let me see..."**

**"Can I have that?", interrupted Malfoy, pointing at the withered hand on it's cushion.**

**"Ah, the Hand of Glory!", said Mr. Borgin, abandoning Mr. Malfoy's list and scurrying over to the younger Malfoy. "Insert a candle and it gives light to only the holder! Best friend of thieves and plunderers! Your son has fine taste, sir".**

**"I hope my son will amount to more than a thief or a plunderer, Borgin", said Mr. Malfoy coldly and Mr. Borgin said quickly, "No offense, sir, no offense meant-"**

**"Though if his school marks don't pick up", said Mr. Malfoy, more coldly still, "that may indeed be all he is fit for".**

**"It is not my fault", retorted Malfoy. "The teachers all have favorites, that Hermione Granger-"**

**"I would have thought you'd be ashamed that a girl of no wizard family beat you in every exam", snapped Mr. Malfoy.**

**Neville covered Harry's mouth before he could say anything but both pair of eyes met and showed pride.**

"Thank you", said Hermione gratefully to her friends who gave her a thumbs up.

**"It's the same all over", said Mr. Borgin, in his oily voice. "Wizard blood is counting is counting for less everywhere-"**

**"Not with me", said Mr. Malfoy, his long nostril's flaring.**

**"No, sir, nor with me, sir", said Mr. Borgin, with a deep bow.**

**"In that case, perhaps we can return to my list", said Mr. Malfoy shortly. "I am in something of a hurry, Borgin, I have important business elsewhere today".**

**They started to haggle and Neville nudged Harry who followed his line of sight. Akira was following the younger Malfoy who was examining the objects for sale. The younger Malfoy paused to examine a long coil of hangman's rope and to read, smirking, the card propped on a magnificent necklace of opals:**

_**Caution: Do not Touch** _

_**Cursed-Has Claimed the Lives of Nineteen Muggle Owners to Date** _

**Suddenly a shape stepped in front of the cabinet as if studying it just as the younger Malfoy turned and saw the cabinet. Harry and Neville mentally cheered when they recognized the grey eyes: _Akira!_**

"I didn't even see you move!", said Draco in disbelief. "How did you get there so fast?"

"Years of practice", replied Akira with a subtle smirk.

**"Done", said Mr. Malfoy at the counter.** **"Come, Draco!"**

**Harry and Neville gave each other relieved looks in the cabinet.**

**"Good day to you, Mr. Borgin, I'll expect you at the manor tomorrow to pick up the good".**

**The moment the door had closed, Mr. Borgin dropped his oily manner.**

**"Good day to yourself, _Mr. Malfoy_ , and if the stories are true, you haven't sold me half of what's hidden in your _manor_..." **

**Muttering darkly, Mr. Borgin disappeared into the back room and after a minute of waiting, the cabinet was opened by Akira who was hugged by Harry then Neville. The older shifter lead the out the door and into a dingy alleyway that seemed to be made up of shops with dark items. The one they'd just left, Borgin and Burkes, looked like the largest, but opposite was a nasty window display of shrunken heads, and two doors down, a large cage was alive with gigantic black spiders. Two shabby-looking wizards were watching Harry and Neville from the doorway, muttering to each other but didn't approach.**

"Akira was giving off a feeling or aura that was a warning to everyone that he was dangerous and best not to try anything. I'm sure some of you felt that with Harry, Akira, Itsuki or Jay", explained Neville looking at everyone. 

Hands were raised: Blaise, Daphne, Draco, Pansy, Theo, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Hannah, Susan, Astoria, Luna, Jesse, Jim, Zane, Atticus, Syrus, Hassleberry, Aster, Chazz, Crow, Jack, Yusei, Ann, Ryuji, Yasuke, Touma, Yashiro, Fudge, Severus, the teachers, the rest of Akira's team, Sirius, Remus, Ginny and even Dumbledore raised a hand. 

Seto didn't raise his hand despite Joey protesting and continued reading.

**Harry and Neville stuck close to their brother as Akira lead the way out of the dark alleyway and into bright sunlight. Harry felt relief when he saw the familiar, snow-white marble building in the distance: Gringotts bank. He also saw Jaden and Itsuki walking over.**

**"Are all of you alright?", asked Itsuki scanning them for any injuries.**

**"We are not hurt Itsuki but the further from Knockturn Alley, the better. We need to find the Weasley's", answered Akira nudging his younger brothers to move. The five of them set off together down the street.**

**"Harry! Neville! Jaden! Over here1"**

**The five brothers looked up to see Hermione Granger standing at the top of the white flight stairs to Gringotts. She ran down to meet them, her bushy brown hair flying behind her.**

**"Hello Mr. Aoi and Mr. Kurusu. It is wonderful to see you all again...Are you coming into Gringott's, Harry?"**

**"Our brother's gave us permission to get their money for them. Here you go Jaden, Harry and Neville", said Itsuki handing the bags of coins to the owners while ignoring Akira's mutter of "Mr. Kurusu makes me sound old".**

**"Thank you, Itsuki", said Jaden, Neville and Harry.**

**"Your friends are coming", said Akira suddenly.**

**Jaden, Neville, Hermione and Harry looked up to see Ron, Fred, George and Mr. Weasley sprinting up the crowded street.**

**"Harry, Neville", Mr. Weasley panted. "We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far..." He mopped his glistering bald patch. "Molly's frantic-she's coming now".**

**"Where did you come out?", Ron asked.**

**"Doesn't matter. They are here now", growled Akira making Ron, Fred and George drop the subject.**

**Mrs. Weasley now came galloping into view, her handbag swinging wildly in one hand, Ginny just clinging onto the other.**

**"Oh, Harry, Neville-you could have been anywhere-"**

**Gasping for breath she pulled a large brush out of her bag and began sweeping the soot off of Neville and Harry. They walked into Gringott's to see Hermione's parents, who were standing nervously at the counter that ran all along the great marble hall, waiting for Hermione to introduce them.**

**"But you're muggles!", said Mr. Weasley delightedly. "We must have a drink! What's that you've got there? Oh, you're changing Muggle money. Molly, look!" He pointed excitedly at the ten pound notes in Mr. Granger's hand.**

**As the Weasley's went to collect their money, Itsuki and Akira spoke to Mr. and Mrs. Granger while Hermione caught up with Jaden, Neville and Harry. Once the Weasley's hand returned they all separated. Fred and George had spotted their friend from Hogwarts, Lee Jordan. Percy muttered vaguely about needing a new quill. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were going to a second-hand robe shop. Mr. Weasley was insisting on taking the Granger's off to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink.**

**"We'll all meet at Flourish and Blotts in a hour to buy your school books", said Mrs. Weasley, setting off with Ginny.**

"Why is Seto Kaiba looking more annoyed as the chapter goes on?", asked Hasselberry.

"The answer was already mentioned but you'll find out soon", said Malik rubbing his hands together. 

**Harry, Ron, Jaden, Neville and Hermione followed Itsuki and Akira along the winding, cobbled street. Harry, Ron, Jaden, Neville and Hermione were eating some ice creams that the older shifters brought them. Ron gazed longingly at a full set of Chudley Cannon robs in the window's of 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' until Hermione dragged them off to buy ink and parchment next door. In Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, they met Fred, George and Lee Jordan, who were stocking up on 'Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks', and in a tiny junk shop full of broken wands, wonky brass scales and old cloaks covered in potion stains they found Percy, deeply immersed in a small and deeply boring book called _Prefects Who Gained Power_.**

**' _A study of Hogwarts Prefects and their later careers_ ", Ron read aloud off the book cover. "That sounds _fascinating..._ "**

**"Go away", Percy snapped.**

**"Course, he's very ambitious, Percy, he's got it all planned out...he wants to be Minister of Magic...", Ron told Harry, Hermione, Neville and Jaden in a undertone, as they left Percy to it.**

**A hour later, they headed for Flourish and Blotts. They were by no means the only ones making their way to the bookshop. As they approached it, they saw to their surprise a large crowd jostling outside the doors, trying to get in. The reason for this was proclaimed by a large banner stretched across the upper windows:**

_**Gilderoy Lockhart** _

_**will be signing copies of his autobiography** _

_**MAGICAL ME** _

_**today 12:30-4:30pm** _

**"We can actually meet him!", Hermione squealed. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"**

**The crowd seemed to be made up mostly of witches around Mrs. Weasley's age. A harassed-looking wizard stood at the door, saying, "Calmly, please, ladies...don't push, there...mind the books, now..."**

**Itsuki, Akira, Harry, Ron, Jaden, Neville and Hermione squeezed inside. A long queue wound right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. Hermione and Ron grabbed a copy of Break with a Banshee while Harry, Jaden and Neville didn't due to Itsuki's head shake in warning. They sneaked up the line to where the rest of the Weasley's were standing with Mr. and Mrs. Granger.**

**"Oh, there you are, good", said Mrs. Weasley. She sounded breathless and kept patting her hair. "We'll be able to see him in a minute..."**

**Gilderoy Lockheart came slowly into view, seated at the table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue which matched his eyes, his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angel on his wavy hair.**

**A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash.**

**"Out of the way, there", he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet".**

**"Big deal", said Ron, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it.**

**Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. He looked up. He saw Ron and then he saw Harry. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter?"**

**The crowd parted, whispering excitedly. Lockeart dived forward and seized Harry's arm.**

"NO!", shouted Sirius, Remus, Malik, Touma, Joey and Ryou.

"He didn't do anything", reassured Harry shooting Seto a look that said, 'please read'

**A hand shot out and grabbed Lockhart's wrist in a tight grip surprising the man. Blue eyes met grey as Lockhart found himself face to face with a glaring Itsuki. The shop was silent.**

**"Let go of my brother", said Itsuki coldly subtly tightening his grip on Lockhart's wrist making the man wince but released Harry. Itsuki shoved Harry, Jaden and Neville behind Akira then moved a bit until he was in front of his younger brothers. Lockhart's wrist was released and the man retreated back away from the brothers while Akira was checking on Harry's arm.**

"Go, Itsuki!", cheered Charlie, Blaise and Bill.

"It was even better seeing it. Lockhart backed off rather quick", said Fred proudly.

**"Lady's and gentlemen", he said loudly. "I have a very important announcement I've been sitting on for some time! I have great pleasure and pride that, this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!".**

**Akira and Itsuki stiffened while the crowd cheered and clapped but Harry, Jaden and Neville noticed the anger.**

**"Famous Harry Potter-Kurusu", said a voice that Neville, Jaden and Harry recognized. "Can't even go into a bookshop without almost making the front page".**

**"Just because you love attention doesn't mean others do. You want to be on the front page and get attention then feel free to go up to Lockhart", said Harry coolly.**

**At that moment, Ron and Hermione fought their way over, both clutching stacks of Lockhart's books.**

**"Oh, it's you", said Ron, looking at Malfoy as if he were something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"**

**"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley", retorted Malfoy. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for that lot".**

**Ron went red. He dropped his books into Ginny's cauldron, and started towards Malfoy, but Harry and Jaden grabbed the back of his jacket.**

**"Ron!", said Mr. Weasley, struggling over with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's mad in here, let's go outside".**

**"Well, well, well-Arthur Weasley".**

**It was Mr. Malfoy. He stood with his hand on his son's shoulder, sneering in just the same way.**

**"Lucius", said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.**

"This can't end well", said Malik sarcastically. What did people expect when you put two people who don't like each other in the same room.

"Like father like son", quietly said Joey.

**"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear", said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids...I hope they're paying you overtime?"**

**He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from the amidst the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_.**

**"Obviously not", he said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?**

**Mr. Weasley flushed darker than Ron.**

**"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy", he said.**

**"Clearly", said Mr. Malfoy, his pale eyes straying over to Itsuki and Akira who were tense but calm then to Mr. and Mrs. Granger , who were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley...and I thought your family could sink no lower-".**

**There was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying; Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backwards into a bookshelf. Akira and Itsuki made sure their brother's were behind them as dozen of spellbooks came thundering down on all their heads; there were yells of "Get him, dad!" from Fred or George; Mrs. Weasley was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!"; the crowd stampeded backwards, knocking more shelves over; "Gentlemen, please-please!", cried the assistant.**

**Harry saw Itsuki and Akira have a silent conversation with their eyes, followed by a head tilt and a shrug before they were gone. The next thing he saw was that Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy had been separated. Itsuki shoved Mr. Malfoy away while Akira held a grip on Mr. Weasley's shoulder. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an _Encyclopedia of Toadstools_. He was still holding Ginny's transfiguration book. He thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with malice. **

**"Here, girl-take your book-it's the best your father can give you-"**

**Straightening himself, Mr. Malfoy glared at Itsuki before he beckoned the younger Malfoy and swept from the shop.**

**"Akira help Harry, Jaden and Neville get their books! The rest of you pay for your books then get out!", growled Itsuki with everyone following.**

"He was furious so we just did as we were told", whispered Jaden into Jim's ear.

**The Weasley's and Granger's quickly payed for the books then almost bolted out of the shop while Akira helped Jaden, Neville and Harry find their books. Once payed, the five brothers left the shop where they saw the Granger's shaking with fright and Mrs. Weasley beside herself with fury.**

**"A _fine_ example to set to your children... _brawling_ in public... _what_ Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought..."**

**"He was pleased", said Fred. "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving? He was asking that bloke from the Daily Prophet if he'd be able to work the fight into his report-said it was all publicity".**

**Itsuki and Akira lead their younger brother's in a different direction from the Weasley's though neither of the younger shifters mentioned anything since they could feel the anger from both Akira and Itsuki. Not a word was said as a portal to their home opened and everyone went through along with the shopping.**

Seto bookmarked the chapter but before he could possibly try to burn the book, Malik grabbed it though it didn't stop Seto from glaring at the book. 

"Seto doesn't like Lockhart", explained Jaden shrugging when he noticed a few people becoming twitchy due to the glare.

"Who does like Lockhart?", asked Harry folding his arms as he watched Malik sit closer to Yugi and Joey for safety. He watched as Malik opened the book to the next chapter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Uh if you see any changes then chances are that I noticed that mistakes and I am correcting them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. It's been hot as hell which made me unwell plus writer's block can be irritating. I'll see about updating my other stories. Anyway here is a update. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5Ds, Persona 5 Harry Potter, etc

**The New Students And Teacher** ", read Malik getting a familiar look in his eyes and glaring at Joey who appeared to be trying not to laugh.

"We had some new students join", explained Jaden. Jim had a feeling that there was another meaning to it and from Yusei's look it appeared he knew it as well. 

**The end of summer holidays came too quickly for Harry's liking. He was looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts, but he had also been enjoying being at home and the Burrow. On their last evening, Mrs. Weasley conjured up a sumptuous dinner, Fred and George rounded off the evening with a display of Filibuster fireworks; they filled the kitchen with red and blue stars that bounced from the ceiling to wall for at least half an hour. Then it was time for the last mug of hot chocolate before Harry left with his brothers to go home and to bed. Though before they went to bed, both Harry and Neville accidently went through a portal Harry made, where they ended up in the future and Akira went and brought them home.**

"Jay! you lied!", said Yusei glaring at his boyfriend.

"I didn't. I told a half truth answer", protested Jaden. "You asked if it was me that appeared in your time in second year".

"He has you there mate", said Jim.

**The next morning the five shifter brothers watched as the Weasley's somehow still have a lot to do despite being up at cock-crow. Mrs. Weasley dashed about in a bad mood looking for spare socks and quills, people kept colliding on the stairs, half-dressed with bits of toast, and Mr. Weasley nearly broke his neck, tripping over a stray chicken carrying Ginny's trunk to the car.**

**Jaden questioned how eight people, six large trunks, a owl and a rat were going to fit into one small Ford Anglia, of course, without the the special features which Mr. Weasley had added.**

**"Not a word to Molly", he whispered to Harry, Neville, Jaden, Itsuki and Akira as he opened the boot and showed them how it had been magically expanded so that the trunks fitted easily.**

**When at last all the Weasley children were in the car, Mrs. Weasley glanced into the back seat, where Fred, George, Percy, Ron and Ginny were sitting comfortably side by side before turning back to the five brothers and said, "Muggles do know more than we give them credit for, don't they?". Harry, Neville, Jaden, Itsuki and Akira agreed. "I mean, you'd never know it was this roomy from the outside, would you?"**

**Akira made a portal after the Weasleys left which Harry, Neville and Jaden entered while Itsuki went through another portal. The four of them waited for the Weasleys who arrived at King's Cross at a quarter to eleven. They watched as Mr. Weasley dashed across the road to get the trolleys for the trunks and they all hurried into the station.**

**Harry, Jaden and Neville had caught the Hogwarts Express the previous year. The tricky bit was getting onto platform nine and three quarters, which wasn't visible to the Muggle eye. What you had to do was walk through the solid barrier dividing platforms nine and ten. It didn't hurt, but it had to be done carefully so that none of the Muggles noticed you vanishing.**

**"Percy first", said Mrs. Weasley, looking nervously at the clock overhead, which showed they had only five minutes to disappear casually through the barrier.**

**Percy strode briskly forward and vanished. Mr. Weasley went next followed by Fred and George then Mrs. Weasley with Ginny.**

**"Let's go together, we've only got a minute", Ron said to Harry, Neville and Jaden.**

**Harry, Neville and Jaden made sure that their owls cages were safely wedged on top of their trunks and wheeled their trolleys about to face the barrier. The four of them bent low over the handles of their trolleys and walked purposefully towards the barrier, gathering speed. A few feet away from it, they broke into a run and -**

**CRASH.**

"What happened?", asked Bill and Charlie.

"Guess", said Harry to them. 

**The four trolleys hit the barrier and bounced backwards. Ron's trunk fell off with a loud thump, Harry was knocked off his feet, Neville fell back into Jaden knocking him onto his back on the ground and Hedwig's cage bounced onto the shiny floor and she rolled, shrieking indignantly. People all around them stared and a guard would have said something but Neville guessed that Akira's glare kept him quiet.**

"If you get a glare from Itsuki, Akira, Seto, Jaden or Harry then it is best to stay quiet", said Yashiro in a matter of fact tone.

"Agreed", said Ron and Draco shivering.

**"Nev, please get off me", groaned Jaden making Neville roll off of his brother quickly, stood up and helped his brother up while apologizing. The two saw Akira helping Harry and Ron up.**

**Ron ran to pick up Hedwig, who was causing such a scene that there was a lot of muttering about cruelty to animals from the surrounding crowd.**

**"Why can't we get through?", Harry hissed to Ron.**

**"I dunno-"**

**Ron looked wildly around. Akira's glare had scared away the crowd that had been forming due to Hedwig's screeches. Haou shot the four of them a concerned look.**

**"We're going to miss the train", Ron whispered. "I don't know why the gateway's sealed itself..."**

**Harry watched as Akira leaned against the barrier and Harry knew that since his older brother wasn't a Muggle that he would have been able to go through but the barrier was still closed.**

**Three seconds...two seconds...one second...**

**"It's gone", said Ron sounding stunned. "The train's left. What if Mum and Dad can't get back through to us?"**

**Ron pressed his ear to the cold barrier.**

**"Can't hear a thing", he said tensely. "What're we going to do? I don't know how long it'll take Mum and Dad to get back to us".**

**"I think we should wait by the car", said Harry.**

**"Harry!", said Ron, his eyes gleaming making Harry worried. "The car!"**

**"What about it?"**

**"We can fly the car to Hogwarts!"**

**"No", came Akira's voice with a warning tone. "We'll get you to school another way".**

**It didn't stop Ron from going to the car while Akira lead the younger brothers to a safe spot away from the Muggles and opened a portal beneath them causing Harry, Jaden, Neville and their stuff to fall before it closed.**

"Thanks Ki", said Harry rolling his eyes.

"Your welcome", said Akira with a smirk. 

**THUMP! Jaden, Neville and Harry landed in a pile on the Hogwarts Express with their stuff falling onto them. Lucky for them the hall way was empty so the three got off each other and grabbed each other.**

**"I forgot that our older brothers enjoy surprising us", said Jaden dryly getting a snort from Harry.**

**"Let's find the group", suggested Neville getting agreement.**

**They made their way but couldn't find their friends so they opened a apartment to see four younger students. After a bit of studying the three froze.**

**"Seto? Malik? Ryou? Joey? Yugi?", gasped Jaden getting relieved looks from the four. Joey, Ryou and Malik dragged the three in then shoved them into the seats.**

"You've got to be kidding", said Jesse glancing between them.

"Our thoughts exactly", said Neville nodding.

**"Why the hell are you going to Hogwarts?", asked Harry noticing the bracelet on Joey's wrist.**

**"We got a letter", said Joey showing them all their letters.**

**"At least we know who the second year transfer students are", muttered Jaden. "Might want to know a few things about Hogwarts. There are four houses called Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor. You get sorted into the house based on your traits".**

**"All the other houses pretty much hate Slytherin claiming it's where the dark wizards come from but Jay's in Slytherin", explained Neville pointing a finger at Jaden who waved while Haou stayed close to him. "Me and Neville are in Gryffindor. Gryffindor appears to hate Slytherin".**

"For some reason I am reminded of Obelisk Blue and Ra Yellows not liking Slifer's like how the other houses at Hogwarts don't like Slytherin", said Aster thoughtfully. Chazz noticed the same. 

**During the journey on the train Jaden, Neville and Harry explained as much as they could about Hogwarts to Seto, Yugi, Joey, Malik and Ryou. They four learned about the stairs, Quidditch, the classes, teachers and Malfoy. Seto didn't look impressed after learning about Malfoy, Dumbledore and Lockhart. By the time that the train stopped at Hogwarts Jaden, Harry and Neville had told Seto, Yugi, Joey, Malik and Ryou as much as possible.**

**"We will see you at the feast", shouted Jaden as the eight of them went in separate directions.**

"What happened to Ron? Stay tuned to find out", said Jaden while Jim caught the thrown book. 

"I am almost scared to find out", quietly said Crow.

**Ginny had been sorted into Gryffindor, Luna Lovegood was sorted into Ravenclaw, Malik sorted into Slytherin, Colin Creevey was sorted into Gryffindor, Joey was sorted into Gryffindor, Yugi was sorted into Hufflepuff, Ryou was sorted into Hufflepuff and Seto was sorted in Ravenclaw though Ron still hadn't appeared. Harry and Neville looked at Jaden who shrugged. They also learned that Itsuki had been hired as a teacher though he was glaring at Dumbledore while looking resigned and Lockhart had not been joking since he was the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher.**

**Jaden was later told by Harry and Neville that Ron had flown the car to Hogwarts and was seen by several Muggles then Jaden told Daphne, Blaise, Tracy and Malik.**

"Kuso!", swore Jaden suddenly before vanishing with a loud crack.

Harry and Neville created a portal mirror to show what was going on. The sight made many students yelp, Yusei sighed, Harry and Neville groaned while Seto, Malik, Joey and Yugi tried to see if there were any hiding places. At that moment Topaz Tiger and Amethyst Cat appeared making some people scream. Jesse looked at Harry who just replied, "magic".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuso generally means fuck, shit in Japanese. It's a swear word though any swearing written will mainly be in English from now on.
> 
> Also meet our lovely transfers and our two new teachers. Wasn't sure who I should make as the transfers students but they appear as 12 years old. I also wasn't intending to make them the transfer students but it just happened. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5Ds, Harry Potter, Persona 5, etc. I also don't own any characters except Sasha, Kaya and Maya

Sometime during the reading of the books, two duel monsters appeared outside the castle and Jaden was in the middle of arguing with with them. The first was a dragon with red skin, a black belly and spikes running down its body. Its wings are bat-like in form, with two thumb claws. The dragon had two mouths. The second dragon appeared to be covered in golden metal and it's wings appeared feathered. The dragon also appeared to have feather-like ornaments on each side of its head. 

"Is that Slifer the Sky Dragon and The Winged Dragon of Ra?", asked Crow watching Jaden and the two dragons argued. 

"Yep", said Harry watching Jesse, Seto, Jack, Crow, Joey, Zane, Atticus and Yusei quickly checked their dragons. "Keep a eye on them. I don't think we need more dragons out".

Sirius grabbed the book and opened it to the chapter though the two feline duel monsters along with the mirror portal stayed. 

**"The Mandrakes"** , read Sirius sounding so disappointed. Harry wasn't sure if it was because he didn't get Lockart's chapter.

**The next day however, Malik found the Harry and Neville sitting at a table with Yugi, Joey, Seto and Ryou with Daphne, Blaise, Tracy, three red heads and a girl with bushy, light brown hair but no Jaden. Walking over he sat on Yugi's left since Joey was sitting on the right. The table was separate from the other tables but it was laden with tureens of porridge, plates of kipper, mountains of toast and dishes of eggs and bacon.**

**"Where is Jaden and how is this table here?", asked Malik grabbing some eggs and bacons.**

**"Hogwarts made this table for us and Jaden said he'll be here soon", explained Harry not worried. "Meet the other members of our strange group Hermione Granger, the twins Fred and George Weasley and their younger brother Ron. You already know the others"**

"Strange group indeed. You were a mix of all the houses", said Jim watching the mirror portal. 

**"Post's due any moment", said Neville watching Ron pale.**

**Malik, Yugi, Joey, Seto and Ryou looked up to see a hundred or more owls had streamed in, circling the Hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. A second later, something large and grey fell into Hermione's jug, spraying them all with milk and feathers.**

**" _Errol"_ , said Ron, pulling the bedraggled owl out by the feet. Errol the owl slumped, unconscious, onto the table, his legs in the air and a damp red envelope in his beak.**

**"Oh no-", Ron gasped.**

**"It's all right, he's still alive", said Hermione, prodding Errol gently with the tip of her finger.**

**"It's not that- _it's that_ "**

**Ron was pointing at the red envelope. It looked quite ordinary to Harry, Neville, Hermione, Malik, Yugi, Joey, Seto and Ryou but the others in the group were looking at it as though they expected it to explode.**

"That is because it does explode", said Harry. "Not recommended for you to experience".

"Noted", said Zane. 

**"You really might want to run unless you want everyone to hear it", spoke a voice.**

**Ron without hesitating grabbed the envelope and bolted though everyone could still hear Mrs. Weasley shouting. Malik saw that the one who had spoken was a girl with long, wavy, dark brown hair and light blue eyes. Beside her stood two younger girls with dark blue eyes only one had dark red hair and the other had light brown eyes. A little behind them stood Jaden with a younger girl with dirty blond hair and pale silver eyes. She had her wand behind her ear.**

**"Hey guys. Meet Luna Lovegood a first year Ravenclaw, Sasha Akemi a third year Slytherin and her younger sisters Maya and Kaya who are second year Hufflepuff's", said Jaden pointing to each of them.**

"Sasha, Kaya and Maya were very close friends of ours", said Harry softly with his green eyes were sad.

"Were? What happened?", asked Ann.

"They are gone now", replied Malik when no one answered. The subject was dropped quickly though Malik was sure they still had questions. 

**The table suddenly got bigger letting Jaden, Luna, Sasha, Maya and Kaya sit at the table as well. Jaden gave the others at the table confused looks.**

**"What was that?", asked Jaden confused.**

**"That was a howler and not only are they loud but they can be embarrassing if others hear it", explained Sasha sounding like she was talking about the color of the sky. "Count yourself lucky that neither of you received one".**

"We do count ourselves lucky especially after all the rules we broke", said Neville 

"We still got grounded", said Harry checking on Jaden only to do a double take then poked Seto in the shoulder. The CEO looked at his card then the screen and rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Another dragon was now outside.

**Fortunately; Professor McGonagall walked over and gave them their time tables. Harry noted that they had double Herbology with the Hufflepuff's first making him smile. They got to get to know Kaya and Maya more.**

**Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kaya, Maya, Joey, Yugi and Ryou left the castle together, crossed the vegetable patch and made for the greenhouses, where the magical plants were kept. At least the Howler did one good thing: Hermione seemed to think Ron had been punished enough and was being perfectly friendly again.**

**As they neared the greenhouses they saw the rest of the class standing outside, waiting for Professor Sprout. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kaya, Maya, Joey, Yugi and Ryou had only just joined them when she came striding into view across the lawn, accompanied by Gilderoy Lockart making both Harry and Neville ask Jaden and Itsuki for help. Professor Sprout's arms were full of bandages, and Harry quickly spotted the tree known as the Whomping Willow in the distance, several of it's branches now in slings.**

"How the hell is Jay arguing with three dragons?", asked Blaise pointing at his friend now arguing with a large white dragon that had blue eyes.

"I image it is fairly easy after dueling each of them separately", said Neville dryly. "It also helps he is stubborn".

"Let's be glad that the Red Eyes Black Dragons didn't join them", said Harry. 

**Professor Sprout was a squat little witch who wore a patched hat over her flyaway hair; there was unusually a large amount of earth on her clothes, her fingernails had lots of dirt in them. Gilderoy Lockart, however, was immaculate in sweeping robes of turquoise, his golden hair shining under a perfectly positioned turquoise hat with gold rimming.**

**"Oh, hello there!", Lockhart called, beaming around at the assembled students. "Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea I am better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels..."**

**"Greenhouse Three today, chaps!", said Professor Sprout, who was looking distinctly disgruntled, not at all her usual self.**

**There was a murmur of interest. They had only ever worked in Greenhouse One before-Greenhouse Three housed far more interesting and dangerous plants. A nudge from Joey and Ryou caught Harry's and Neville's attention. Jaden had come from the castle and was now behind Lockart, silently reaching for-**

"He didn't", whispered Sirius and Chazz

"He did", confirmed Joey.

**-Lockhart's wand in his pocket and with a shake of his head at Professor Sprout and the rest of the class, Jaden stepped back and waved the wand around playfully. Finally he nodded for Professor Sprout to continue.**

**"Mr. Yuki-Aoi, what are you doing here out of class?", asked Professor Sprout to Jaden who appeared surprised.**

**"Professor Aoi sent me to give you and Harry some letters", said Jaden casually walking over and giving some paper to Harry and Professor Sprout before walking back before stopping, turned and called out, "Is this wand yours, Professor Lockart?".**

**The class watched Lockart turn, check his pockets and looked at Jaden who was waving the wand around playfully with a smirk on his face before bolting with the wand and Lockart running after him.**

At that bit laughter echoed around at including from Sirius who tried to recover and continued reading. Fudge and Umbridge were going to speak but was quickly silenced by Daphne. 

**The class watched Professor Sprout read the note before folding it up, took a large key from her belt and unlocked the door. Harry caught a whiff of damp earth and fertilizer, mingling with the heavy perfume of some giant, umbrella-sized flowers dangling from the ceiling. He quickly read the letter he was given before entering.**

**Professor Sprout was standing behind a trestle bench in the center of the greenhouse. About twenty pairs of different colored earmuffs were laying on the bench. When Harry had taken his place between Ron and Hermione, she said, "We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?".**

**To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand was first into the air.**

**"Mandrake or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative", said Hermione, sounding as usual as she swallowed a text book. "It is used to return people who had been transfigured or cursed to their original state".**

**"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor", said Professor Sprout. "The Mandrake forms a essential part in antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?".**

**Hermione's hand narrowly missed Harry's glasses as it shot up again but Kaya had also put her hand up.**

**"Miss Kaya Akemi?", asked Professor Sprout much to Hermione's disappointment.  
**

**"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it", Kaya said quickly.**

"How fatal?", asked Ryuji curiously.

"Adults can kill anyone who hears their cry", replied Ryou before Harry could.

**"Precisely. Ten points to Hufflepuff", said Professor Sprout. "Now the Mandrakes we have here are still very young".**

**She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke and everyone shuffled forward for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in color, were growing there in rows. They look quite unremarkable to Harry, who didn't have the slightest idea what Kaya meant by the 'cry' of the Mandrake but reminded himself that looks can be deceiving as Itsuki and Akira would tell him.**

**"Everyone take a pair of earmuffs", said Professor Sprout.**

**There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that wasn't pink and fluffy.**

**"When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered", said Professor Sprout. "When it is safe to remove them, I will give the thumbs up. Right-earmuffs on".**

**Harry quickly snapped the earmuffs over his ears. They shut out the sound completely. Professor Sprout put a pink fluffy pair over her own ears, rolled up the sleeves of her robes, grasped one of the tufty plants firmly, and pulled hard.**

**Harry let out a gasp of surprise that no one could hear.**

**Instead of roots, a small ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head. He had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs.**

Some people pulled disgusted faces including Crow, Jack, Chazz, Jim, Syrus, Atticus, Zane, Jesse, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto and Futaba. 

**Professor Sprout took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in the dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Professor Sprout dusted off her hands, gave them all a thumbs up and removed her own earmuffs.**

**"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill you yet", she said calmly, as though she'd just done nothing more exciting than water a begonia. "However they** **will** **knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up. Four to a tray-there is a large supply of pots here-compost in sacks over there-and be careful of the Venomus Tentacula, it's teething".**

**She gave a sharp slap to a spiky, dark red plant as spoke, making it draw in the long feelers that had been inching sneakily over her shoulder.**

**Harry, Ron and Hermione were joined at their tray by Ryou though a curly-haired Hufflepuff that Harry knew by sight, but had never spoken to placed his tray next to theirs.**

**"Justin Finch-Fletchley", he said brightly, shaking Harry by the hand. "Know who you are, of course, the famous Harry Potter...and you're Hermione Granger-always top in everything..." (Potter-Kurusu, hissed Harry while Hermione beamed as she had her hand shaken, too)", and Ron Weasley. Wasn't that your flying car?".**

**Ron didn't smile. The Howler obviously still on his mind.**

**"That Lockart's something, isn't he?", said Justin happily, as they began filling their pots with dragon-dung compost.**

**"Oh yes, defiantly something if he doesn't even notice a student stealing his wand", muttered Kaya but was ignored.**

**"Awfully brave chap. Have you read his books? I've died of fear if I'd been cornered in a telephone box by a werewolf, but he stayed cool and-zap-just fantastic"**

"No we didn't read the books but we did set them on fire", spoke up Harry.

"Who suggested setting them on fire?", asked Zane remembering seeing a fire they had.

"Touma did", said Itsuki. "The others decided to join in on setting them on fire".

Itsuki nodded to the former school group of misfits. 

**"Awfully full of himself you mean", said Harry getting annoyed but like Kaya was ignored.**

**"My name was down for Eton, you know, I can't tell you how glad I came here instead. Of course, mother was slightly disappointed, but since I made her read Lockart's books I think she's begun to see how useful it'll be to have a fully trained wizard in the family..."**

**After that they didn't have much to talk. Their earmuffs were back on and they needed to concentrate on the Mandrakes. Professor Sprout made it look extremely easy, but it wasn't. The Mandrakes didn't like coming out of the earth, but didn't seem to want to go back into it either. They squirmed, kicked, flailed their sharp little fists ad gnashed their teeth; Harry spent ten whole minutes trying to squash a particular fat one into a pot.**

**By the end of class, Harry, like everyone else, was sweaty, aching and covered in earth. They traipsed back to the castle for a quick wash then the Gryffindors hurried off to Transfiguration.**

"You are going to love the next chapter. It has Lockart teaching, suffering and making us suffer", said Theo sarcastically watching as Remus tries to steal the book only for Touma goes over, takes it then gives it to Yashiro.


End file.
